Digital Defenders
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- The Algerian Team appears, and become more powerful than even the Japanese Team. Eventually to be widely known as Digital Defenders, the defenders face villains unlike any other.
1. Scents on the Breeze

Daisuke; Veemon; Hikari; Gatomon; Takeru, and Patamon were all sent to the Digital World to look into some troubles Gennai had told them of. They were supposed to meet Gennai hours ago, but only the six of them were in sight. They were all walking through a deserted town in a valley.

"This is unusual." Takeru noted.

"Yeah. Where are all the Digimon?" Patamon inquired.

"Something bad happened here." Hikari whispered.

"Something tells me we aren't alone." Daisuke stopped, with his eyes narrowing.

Veemon was the only one who noticed Daisuke stopping, and so he stopped and went back to his partner.

"What is it Davish?" Veemon asked.

Hearing Veemon's inquiry, the other four stopped and turned towards Daisuke and Veemon. Gatomon sniffed the air, and suddenly hissed, with all her fur rising up and her eyes narrowing. Veemon also sniffed the air, and sensed something evil and villainous to it. Takeru blinked.

"... I hate to be the one to say this, but... I think we fell in a trap..." Takeru stated, with his eyes quietly searching the area.

'Ambush! That's just my luck...' Daisuke thought.

Daisuke took out his D-3, and stared at Veemon. Veemon understood, nodding. With a blue beam from Daisuke's blue D-3 hitting Veemon, and Veemon glowed blue.

**Veemon shinka...  
... Ex Veemon...**

The large adult was in Veemon's place. Ex Veemon sniffed.

"We definitely aren't alone." Ex Veemon warned, catching some scents of unfamiliar evil Digimon in the air.

"Patamon." Takeru decided, taking his green D-3.

Patamon nodded. A green beam was released from Takeru's green D-3 and it collided with Patamon. Patamon glowed green.

**Patamon shinka...  
... Angemon...**

Angemon positioned himself in front of Takeru defensively, with his staff in front of him.

"Where are they?" Gatomon questioned.

Her ears twitched, hearing something. She turned around and not too far in front of the DigiDestined a dust cloud was gathering up, and approaching them.

"We're surrounded." Ex Veemon noted.

The others turned around, and noticed the same dust cloud behind them.

"We could fly out of here." Angemon suggested.

Daisuke chuckled, "you all go, but I'm staying. It's been awhile since Ex Veemon and I fought other Digimon."

Hikari was about to say something, but she thought better of it.

"Hikari?" Takeru asked, eyeing her in question.

"I'm staying also." Hikari replied, not taking her eyes off of the dust cloud in front of them.

"They could be the cause of the trouble here." Gatomon reminded.

"No information on them." Takeru informed.

"New Digimon?" Daisuke questioned.

"Seems like it." Ex Veemon replied.

"I guess the only way we're getting out of here, is through smashing through them." Gatomon remarked, her eyes narrowing.

"Ex Veemon, we'll deal with the ones behind us, and we'll cover Angemon and Gatomon." Daisuke decided.

"That leaves them to us." Angemon nodded, staring at the shadowy figures in the approaching dust cloud in front of them.

The figures started to become apparent as the three Digimon braced themselves for battle...

_In the name of Allah, the Most Gracious, the Most Merciful_

_Digital Defenders_

**By Scentomon**

Its motto is 'Defending the Soul'. It was thought of on the 23rd of February 2008, Saturday. The Algerian Team appears, and quickly become the most powerful DigiDestined ever to be known, ever more powerful the Japanese. Known as the Legendary Defenders, with their Digimon, the new Algerian Team becomes the Digital Defenders, first facing a brainwashed defender, then battling the true powerful villains from the Digital Nether. The Digital Defenders are the only line of defense against such evil. The Japanese Team and other international teams will also appear and are main characters.

The Algerian Team appears, and become more powerful than even the Japanese Team. Eventually to be widely known as Digital Defenders, the defenders face villains unlike any other.

Episode 1: "Scents on the Breeze"

It was the beginning of 2008, and a young 21 old adult was out in the desert in the south of Algeria. An oasis was nearby with a town settled around the oasis. The young adult was from the town near the oasis. He was tanned and with black long hair and green eyes. Something had bothered him for a decade. It was constantly haunting him through the years, and the DigiDestined facing the Digimon threats in Japan and around the world wasn't helping.

It was only bringing bad memories to the young person. Reaching into his back pocket, the young adult took out some papers that he left there. He unfolded them and stared intensely at the sketches he had drawn before his adventure. Through his experience during that time, Nasem had learned some valuable lessons about taking responsibility, and he vowed not to make the same mistakes he made with his first Digimon partner.

That was of course if he was ever to get another Digimon partner. Nasem seriously doubted such a thing happening to him again. Reaching into another pocket in his black shorts, Nasem took out his digivice and stared at it. As long as he didn't have a Digimon partner, his digivice was useless and Nasem knew it, but he refused to throw it away. His family, not including him, consisted of his parents; two sisters, and one brother, weren't aware of his previous adventure.

It happened when the family was visiting Syria back then and Nasem had gone with them. He had left while they were still visiting, and he returned before they had returned to Algeria. Nasem had an older sister and older brother. Nasem's other sister was a few years younger than him, and Nasem's brother was the eldest of the four siblings. Nasem was glancing between the sketches of two Digimon he had designed on his own, with both sketches having complete evolution forms.

Each sketch though had a different Digimon with its full evolution line with it. A few moments later and Nasem noticed a bright white glow flying in front of him, but Nasem ignored it, and looked down at the ground. On the ground was a necklace with a cut green emerald crescent being the jewelry. Nasem blinked, and put his digivice away in his shorts' pocket. With his free hand, Nasem started to reach down to the necklace.

"Nasem?" A young sweet feminine girl questioned nearby.

Nasem blinked and stopped, turning his head backwards, and saw Warda, his youngest sibling, staring straight at him. She gestured for him to return. Nasem nodded, understanding that a meal was ready. He quickly grabbed the necklace and hid it in his free pocket. Nasem starting walking back towards the town, and the bright white glow flew away. Just then, the oasis oddly erupted like a geyser, and flooded the whole town underwater.

Nasem braced himself for the rush of water, but he was taken off his feet. In the distance, he saw Warda's head drowning underwater, with her being unconscious. Nasem's gasped and struggled to get to his sister, but the water current was too strong, taking him further away. The oasis had drained empty around the isolated desert area. Nasem's head was above the water when he saw some tear tearing through space, and he knew what it was.

A huge Digimon emerged from the tear and it was laughing, apparently hovering over the flooded landed. The Digimon was new to Nasem, and Nasem knew it was a Digimon. He just noticed the Digimon only having a tail and no legs of any sort, before he fainted into unconsciousness. The sketches in his pockets were ruined in the wetness, and Nasem's clothes were drenched in water. Nasem was swept miles away from his hometown.

He was on his back unconscious when a tall shadow appeared above him...

"They're coming!" Koushiro warned.

He quickly moved away from the front of the computer monitor. The monitor glowed brightly, and Takeru; Poyomon; Hikari; Snow Botamon; Daisuke, and Chibomon all landed in an empty pile, with Daisuke on the bottom, and the Digimon on the top. Taichi gasped when he saw them. Koushiro's eyes were wide in surprise. The three DigiDestined piled off of each other, and Daisuke dusted himself off.

"What happened to you three?" A girl asked.

Daisuke glanced towards who asked it, and saw that it was Noriko, and with her was Hiroshi. Besides them; Koushiro, and Taichi, were Sora and Yamato, all along with their Digimon. Only Noriko and Hiroshi didn't have any Digimon with them.

"Trouble?" Yamato asked, rising an eyebrow.

"We faced Digimon unlike any we've faced before." Hikari begun.

"They were huge and they easily took out Ex Veemon; Angemon, and Gatomon." Daisuke added.

"They could also fly, and we found that out too late. We were ambushed and outnumbered greatly." Takeru finished.

"What about Gennai?" Tentomon questioned.

"We didn't meet him." Snow Botamon replied.

"What?!" Koushiro gasped.

"The Digimon knocked your Digimon down to their fresh forms?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah... We barely escaped alive onii-chan." Hikari replied.

"... That means it's too dangerous to send another party... right?" Sora questioned.

Taichi nodded, "If whatever Digimon did this to them... yes... It's best that none of us head to the Digital World until it's safe."

Noriko moaned, sitting down on a chair, 'and I was anticipating in seeing the Digital World more.'

"Jun called and asked for you Daisuke." Koushiro informed.

"What for?" Daisuke asked.

Koushiro shrugged...

"The first Digital Defender... I'm surprised he didn't get his crescent earlier... Hmm... I'll show myself to him later on. For now, I need to search for the other defenders..." A gentle voice whispered.

Intense light quickly dimmed greatly, and moments later a white bright glow flew out of the underground cave. Nasem coughed, opening up his eyes. He breathed in deeply, and sat up on his with his knees bent behind him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and Nasem found himself in some sort of cave with no entrance or exit.

'Where am I? How did I get here?' Nasem thought, questioning himself. 'We'll think of that later.'

He took out everything from his pockets and put them by his side. He backed himself up to the wall, letting his back lean on the cave's wall. Nasem spread his legs in front of him and it was then that he only noticed that he was dry and clean, when he was supposed to be drenched in wetness.

"I must've been out quite long." Nasem muttered.

Nasem remembered what happened and remembered that Digimon. His hands turned into fists, and Nasem's eyes narrowed sharply and threateningly.

"Whatever you are, I'll get my revenge on you for what you did to my hometown Digimon." Nasem vowed.

Nasem noticed his sketches and saw that they were dry, but still ruined. His digivice was still intact, but he was clueless if it would still work or not, and his necklace was still with him. He looked around the cave carefully and eventually saw a digi-egg. Nasem's eyes widened. The digi-egg was completely black with green spots all around it.

"Could it be mine?" Nasem inquired.

Both Nasem's necklace and digivice glowed green, and the digi-egg shook, with it cracking at the top. In a puff of dust, the digi-egg vanished, and was replaced by a young embryo Digimon. The Digimon was Botamon's size, but with dark green fur; black fluffy bunny ears and a tail. The tail had a tuff of black fur at the tip of its tail. Small green spikes were on the tail. A small black tied tail band was before its last spike. It had green eyes.

Nasem had never personally met or encountered such a Digimon before, but he would recognize it anywhere, since it was the embryo form on the second sketch of his other Digimon.

"I can't believe it... Streliomon..." Nasem gasped...

_To be continued..._


	2. Return of the Myths Defender

The DigiDestined were all together, including Mimi. They had all gathered in Koushiro's lab and Koushiro had trying contacting Gennai before. Before any DigiDestined arrived, Gennai was there, and without Koushiro succeeding in contacting him. Both he and Koushiro remained silent until all the DigiDestined entered. Oddly enough, Daisuke; Chibomon; Hikari, and Snow Botamon were the last to arrive and together, but they weren't the surprise.

The surprise was Jun with them. Jun was carrying what appeared to be a red furred Botamon with blue eyes. The DigiDestined's jaws dropped when they saw Jun with a Digimon. Gennai didn't seem surprised, and Koushiro rubbed his chin. Noriko and Hiroshi were also there but they didn't have any Digimon with them. They had received Digimon years back after Malo Myotismon was defeated, but once their Digimon went into the Digital World, they didn't return.

It was confirmed that they were deleted. Noriko and Hiroshi hadn't received any new digi-egg since then, and neither was completely over it. For Taichi, he had noticed Daisuke and Hikari together immediately.

"Just how long have you two been together?" Taichi questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"What?!" Daisuke exclaimed. "... Hikari had already expressed no interest in me, why would she now?"

"Because she came with you." Taichi replied.

"That's nothing." Daisuke retorted.

Hikari rolled her eyes. Veemon had gotten over his crush over Gatomon long ago; while Hikari had told Takeru her feelings and that she had feelings for Daisuke and not for Takeru. Takeru was surprised, but he accepted it. Hikari hadn't told Daisuke yet that she had feelings for him, and it was still obvious that Daisuke still had feelings for her. Besides Takeru, no one else knew about Hikari's feelings, including Gatomon.

Hikari arrived in the lab with Daisuke as a hint for Daisuke to let him know that she had feelings for him. She was disappointed though when she realized that Daisuke didn't understand it, or was he hiding it? Takeru understood how she felt. He decided to hide his feelings. He was going to tell her but once he found out about her feelings for Daisuke, he decided against it. Gennai cleared his throat, and all the attention turned to him.

Gennai first looked at Noriko and Hiroshi.

"Your two Digimon were the first victims of the latest attacks in the Digital World." Gennai started.

"Latest attacks?" Ken asked.

"Yes." Gennai nodded. "I'm afraid some human calling himself the Dark Prince has been attacking innocent Digimon. He has an evil Digimon as his partner and he had been gathering virus Digimon. He was also capable of creating new Digimon somehow. Such new Digimon have never been seen before, and have been proven to be powerful and strong."

Gennai looked at Takeru, who was carrying Poyomon in his arms; Daisuke, who was carrying Chibomon, and Hikari, who was carrying Snow Botamon.

"You three have encountered them. So you know what I'm talking about that." Gennai stated.

Taichi clenched his fist. "We'll kick that dark prince's butt! We don't need another Ken!"

Ken winced, being reminded of his dark days as the Digimon Emperor. Taichi stopped and glanced at Ken.

"Sorry Ken." He apologized.

Ken shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"No!" Gennai remarked.

"What?" Yamato questioned.

"It's too dangerous for any of you, or even for all of you." Gennai informed. "Besides, the DigiDestined era is over."

"What does that mean?!" Mimi exclaimed.

"It means that a myth is becoming true. There's a myth in the Digital World and its becoming reality recently. The myth is about a stronger group of chosen, who aren't kids, and are Digimon fans, battling evil unlike any faced before. The Dark Prince is only the first step, as there are other villains after him. The stronger group is known in the myth as The Digital Defenders. As far as I know, one as already appeared and the defenders are mostly Algerians in this Earth.

"Myotismon; the Dark Masters; Apocalymon, and all the others you DigiDestined faced won't hold a candle to these new villains, much less the Digital Defenders." Gennai explained.

"This Earth?" Koushiro repeated.

"We'll get into that later. The Dark Prince was like Ken. He's one of the Digital Defenders, but he is corrupt, at least for now. The Digital World is getting too dangerous for me, so I request if I could reside here for the time being." Gennai requested.

Koushiro smiled. "Of course."

"We would assist the Digital Defenders, won't we?" Joe questioned.

"It's more the other way around. They would be assisting you all. Once you all get to meet at least some of them, you'll understand what I mean." Gennai replied.

"... New land has appeared in the Digital World, or at least the land was there before but wasn't known until recently." Gennai informed.

"Sacred Star Island?" Daisuke inquired.

Gennai blinked, staring at Daisuke. "Yes. But that's just only one new land."

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know about that island?" Gennai questioned.

Daisuke hesitated. "... I've been there a few times with Veemon."

Chibomon was staring up at Daisuke.

"So you are familiar with some of the new Digimon there." Gennai noted.

Daisuke nodded...

_Digital Defenders_

**By Scentomon**

The Algerian Team appears, and become more powerful than even the Japanese Team. Eventually to be widely known as Digital Defenders, the defenders face villains unlike any other. Nasem hangs out with his new Digimon partner, and the rest of the defenders appear, but don't become defenders yet.

Episode 2: "Return of the Myths Defender"

Nasem was all alone in the cave and he was holding the sleeping Streliomon on his lap. His digivice and necklace were safe beside him on the ground.

'Lewiniz... Streliomon is mine... My digivice is supposed to work now. I wonder if it has any information on that Digimon that attack my hometown.' Nasem thought.

Without disturbing Streliomon, Nasem picked up his digivice. Nasem named his digivice Satuza Digivice or D-Satuza. It was similar to a normal cellular, but was still different. The title Satuza was just above the monitor. Most of the cellular was colored dark green. There was a green sphere in the center of the cellular's monitor, with the crest of myths spinning around in the sphere, against a black background. Some parts of the digivice were black.

The buttons on the cellular were all black in color, while the shapes on the buttons were in light green. There was a narrow slot on the right. Nasem remembered how it worked in the past, and while he held his digivice, he just closed his eyes and concentrated on the Digimon he saw before. A 3D hologram image of the Digimon was imitated out of the digivice's monitor, with the Digimon spinning around. Nasem opened his eyes and narrowed them when he saw the Digimon.

The voice that spoke, giving information about the Digimon, was close to Nasem's.

"_Jedereamon - Mate Ghost Grasl - Jedereamon was short for Lantern Monster, as Jederea was Twilasin for lantern_. _Jedereamon was considered one of the Dark Under Lords_. _He used to live in a lantern, and his history is known with the First Chosen, who had a hard time against him_. _Jedereamon is one genie you wouldn't want to free_. _Jedereamon was capable of entering and leaving his lantern as he wished once he was freed_. _Since he was an evil genie he was capable of trapping his opponents in his lantern_. _Jedereamon could fly and dive underwater_ _- His attacks are: Judgment Flood; Lantern Smoke; Lantern Ball_."

_Jedereamon was similar to a genie: a huge evil genie. He was made of black smoke. Jedereamon had a face of a genie and a muscular black chest with muscular black arms. Jedereamon had red eyes, and a smoky tail._

Nasem realized that Judgment Flood was the attack Jedereamon had used on his hometown. The memory of his sister's heading drowning underwater returned to him, and he clutched his digivice harder, staring off into space. When the attacks were mentioned, the hologram had shown how Jedereamon did the attacks, and once he was analyzed, the hologram vanished. Nasem was glad to know of the Digimon that had hurt him, and he begun questioning himself about it.

He was also glad that his digivice was working again. Since the D-Satuza was working again, Nasem aimed it at the sleeping Streliomon. A 3D hologram image of Streliomon was imitated out of the digivice's monitor, with Streliomon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Streliomon, was close to Nasem's.

"_Streliomon - Embryo Micro Jerebi - Streliomon was short for Strelioz Monster, as Strelioz was Twilasin for apology_. _It spoke Twilasin fluently and only Twilasin_. _Streliomon existed in both genders - His attack is: Sezalo Flagha_."

'Just as I thought of him.' Nasem thought, smiling. 'It's going to be hard to communicate with him, but we'll manage insha' Allah.'

Nasem closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep, remembering times when he was a DigiDestined. He wasn't sure if he was a DigiDestined now or if he was something else...

After a second quick rescue, the white bright glow was flying high above Algeria. It was searching for others like Nasem. It was flying over Algeria and he spotted someone with black hair. The white bright glow lowered and saw the guy in his late teens was with a crowd gathered around a T.V. store in Algiers. The white bright glow instantly recognized the guy, but its attention was turned towards the T.V. The news was on and it was in Arabic, but the white glow understood it.

It was talking about a whole town in southern Algeria vanishing from sight without any trace. The white glow made sure that no attention turned towards it, and it noticed the guy with black hair walking away after hearing some of the report. The white glow flew back high into the air, and left Algiers. The white glow knew that the guy would meet Nasem. One word crossed its mind as it knew the guy's name.

'Shehab.' The white glow thought...

Koushiro was surfing the internet for any news in Algeria, and one news article caught his attention.

"Guys, I think I found something." Koushiro informed.

The DigiDestined gathered around him, as did Gennai. They all silently read the news article. The girls all gasped after reading it. The article was short. Daisuke was confused.

"What does a town mysteriously vanishing have to do with anything?" Daisuke inquired.

"A strong Digimon attacked it." Gennai replied.

"They'll never find out that a Digimon was behind it." Iori stated.

Koushiro rubbed his chin. "Why would a Digimon attack an isolated town in the south?"

"Yeah. Why not where it's heavily populated like Oran or something?" Ken questioned.

"A Digital Defender might have been residing there before and during the attack." Gennai replied.

Koushiro gasped. "So the defender might've drowned?"

Gennai shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. There's also a possibility that there was more than one defender residing there. I rather doubt the defender, or defenders, had drown from it. They are defenders after all."

"They're still humans though." Jun reminded.

"Yes, but like you DigiDestined, they're unusual, even more unusual in the DigiDestined." Gennai explained.

"Jun, what's your Digimon's name?" Snow Botamon asked.

Jun blinked. "Pyro Botamon."

"It's a new Digimon, isn't it Gennai?" Koushiro asked.

"Yes." Gennai nodded.

Jun glanced at Yamato, and saw that he was glancing at her. She smiled and looked away. Since Imperialdramon Paladin Mode defeated Armageddemon, Jun had matured from then. She became less fanatic with cute guys and her crush developed to love for Yamato. She had only told Daisuke about it, and the two were alone. Daisuke was surprised and speechless when he found out. It was a few days later that she received Pyro Botamon's digi-egg.

It was her happiest day in her life when Pyro Botamon hatched. Jun knew then that she would attend meetings, and maybe even go to the Digital World with her younger brother. The meeting she was attending was her first. Her digivice was like Daisuke's, but instead of his blue, hers was purple and instead of silver or grey, hers was blue. Her D-3 had appeared with her digi-egg. Through her D-3 Jun knew that she would be with Daisuke's team, which she didn't mind.

Pyro Botamon's digi-egg was completely black with pink lightning bolts all around it, before it had hatched into Pyro Botamon.

_Pyro Botamon was female. She looked like Botamon, but Pyro Botamon had crimson red fur and blue eyes. She's Botamon's sister._

"Do you think I should tell him?" Jun asked, whispering.

"I haven't told Hikari-chan yet, though I know she knows. When you tell him, just make sure that Pyro Botamon is with you." Daisuke replied, whispering.

The two siblings were a little distance away from the other DigiDestined and Digimon. Daisuke was still carrying Chibomon in his arms.

"Remember when you told me you named Chibomon Sarion?" Jun asked.

Daisuke smiled, nodding. "Yeah."

"Well, I came up with a name for Pyro Botamon and it's Bouknot." Jun smiled, looking down at her Digimon.

"What does that stand for?" Daisuke asked, blinking.

"First tell me what yours means." Jun requested.

"Fine! Sarion means Harmony." Daisuke whispered.

"Bouknot is a combination of Bouquet and Knot, because with a bouquet you tie a knot around them to keep them together." Jun smiled.

"Sora would know stuff like that." Daisuke grinned.

"Yeah. I know." Jun nodded.

"It's a great name for her Jun." Daisuke nodded.

"You think?" Jun questioned.

"Of course." Daisuke replied.

"Something's coming from the Digital World!" Koushiro warned, quickly moving away from the monitor.

Every DigiDestined looked towards the monitor, and a white arrow left the monitor, and split into numerous smaller white arrows. The arrows went to each DigiDestined in the lab.

A white light hit Noriko and a yellow vest appeared on her, with an outline of an angel in purple on the back of the vest. A digiegg also formed in Noriko's hands. A yellow belt appeared around her waist and in purple was an outline of some crest at the center front. Noriko's digivice changed, being a D-3, and it was now purple and yellow.

A green vest appeared on Hiroshi and an outline in black of a vampire's face appeared on the back of his vest. A digiegg also formed in Hiroshi's hands. A green belt was around his waist and in black was an outline of some crest at the center front. Hiroshi's D-3 was now black and green.

A white arrow hit Daisuke and a gold vest appeared on him, with an outline of a dragon in blue on its back. Below the dragon were words in blue 'Prince of Miracles'. Daisuke's goggles changed. The frames became gold, and the lenses were blue, while the band was gold. A gold belt appeared around Daisuke's waist, with the crest of miracles in blue at the center front.

"Greetings Prince." A voice whispered in Daisuke's mind.

Daisuke blinked, and realized that it was in his head. He ignored it.

The arrow hit Jun and a blue vest appeared on her, with an outline of a blossoming rose in purple was on its back. A blue belt appeared around Jun's waist, with some crest at the center front in purple.

A gold vest appeared on Ken and on its back was an outline of an insect in black. A gold belt appeared around Ken's waist, with the crest of kindness in black at the center front.

A gold vest appeared on Taichi and an outline of a dinosaur in orange was on its back. A gold belt appeared around Taichi's waist, with the crest of courage in orange at the center front. Goggles appeared on Taichi's forehead. The lenses were orange, while the frames and band were gold.

A black vest appeared on Yamato and on its back was an outline of a wolf in light blue. A black belt appeared around Yamato's waist, with the crest of friendship in light blue at the center front.

A blue vest appeared on Hikari and on its back was an outline of an angel in pink. Below it in pink were the words 'Vanguard of Light'. A blue belt appeared around her waist, with the crest of light in pink at the center front.

"Greetings Princess." A voice whispered in Hikari's mind.

Hikari's eyes widened, recognizing the voice.

A blue vest appeared on Takeru and on its back was an outline of an angel in green. Below it in green were the words 'Prince of Hope'. A blue belt appeared around his waist, with the crest of hope in green at the center front.

"Greetings Prince." A voice whispered in Takeru's mind.

Takeru chuckled.

A black vest appeared on Mimi and on its back was an outline of a blossoming rose in light green. A black belt appeared around Mimi's waist, with the crest of sincerity in light green at the center front.

A blue vest appeared on Miyako and on its back was an outline of a bird of some sort in red. A blue belt appeared around Miyako's waist, with a crest of some sort in red at the center front.

A blue vest appeared on Iori and on its back was an outline of an armadillo in yellow. A blue belt appeared around Iori's waist, with a crest of some sort in yellow at the center front.

A black vest appeared on Koushiro and on its back was an outline of an insect in purple. A black belt appeared around Koushiro's waist, with the crest of knowledge in purple at the center front.

A black vest appeared on Sora and on its back was an outline of a phoenix in red. A black belt appeared around Sora's waist, with the crest of love in red at the center front.

A black vest appeared on Joe and on its back was an outline of a seal in white. A black belt appeared around Joe's waist, with the crest of reliability in white at the center front.

A green coat appeared on Gennai and on its back was an outline of a dinosaur in white. A green belt appeared Gennai's waist, with a crest of some sort in white at the center front. A digiegg appeared in his arms.

Arrows remained and they all left the lab. The DigiDestined watched them leave speechlessly. Chibomon hopped out of Daisuke's arms; Poyomon hopped onto one of the desks; Snow Botamon hopped out of Hikari's arms, and Pyro Botamon hopped out of Jun's arms. The Digimon gathered around each other and stared at their DigiDestined.

"What just happened?" Miyako inquired.

Both Noriko and Hiroshi were speechless and thrilled, with them having Digimon once again. They wondered if it was the same Digimon or not. Hiroshi's digi-egg was white with green spots. Noriko's digi-egg was soft pink with dark pink circles. When Hikari saw, she instantly recognized it, as did Snow Botamon. Gennai's digi-egg was green with silver strips. Glows from their pockets caught their attention. They put their hands in their pockets and took out their digivices.

All their digivices were now D-3s, but each was different colors. Daisuke's was still blue, but the rest of the D-3 was gold. Ken's was still black, but the rest of the D-3 was gold. Taichi's was a D-3, colored orange and gold. Yamato's D-3 was colored light blue and black. Hikari's was still pink, but the rest of the D-3 was blue. Takeru's D-3 was still green, but the rest of the D-3 was blue. Mimi's D-3 was colored light green and black.

Miyako's was still red, but the rest of the D-3 was blue. Iori's was still yellow, but the rest of the D-3 was blue. Koushiro's D-3 was colored purple and black. Sora's D-3 was colored red and black. Joe's D-3 was colored white and black. Gennai's D-3 was colored white and green.

"I was wondering when I was going to get one of these." Taichi grinned, staring at his new D-3.

"Now mine is like Takeru's." Yamato added.

"I never thought our digivices would update to D-3s." Koushiro blinked, staring at his D-3.

"Hikari's and Takeru's digivices updated to D-3s years back Izzy." Tentomon reminded.

"And once again they change." Takeru noted, staring at his D-3.

"What does this mean?" Ken asked, looking at Gennai.

Gennai rubbed his chin thoughtfully, holding his digi-egg and D-3 in one hand. He was smiling, but he remained silent...

The white glow flew over the desert, and he noticed three camels walking through the desert. The camels were heading south in the desert in Algeria. On each camel there was a girl. The girl leading, the white glow noticed, knew her way through the Algerian desert. The girl had red long hair. Only the last girl in the rear was wearing Islamic clothes. The white glow noticed that all the girls were going to become part of the Digital Defenders.

It flew away from them without showing itself to them...

The white glow made its way back north, towards the city of Oran. It flew towards the harbor, and saw the last defender he was seeking for there. The boy had white short hair and he was sitting on the edge on the docking platform, petting his pet cat. His pet cat had its eyes closed, and it was lying on its stomach to the boy's right. It was purring. A dolphin flew out of the water in front of the boy and splashed back into it, forming an arch in the air.

The boy laughed, being splashed by water, but not minding it. The cat was splashed by water, and the boy hastily removed his hand from it, knowing from experience how it would react. The cat hated the water. It opened its eyes in alarm, and hissed. It walked away, heading back towards dry land. It stopped not too far from its friend and starting cleaning itself. Knowing the location of every defender, the white glow flew away and returning to Nasem...

When Nasem woke up from his nap, Streliomon wasn't on his lap anymore. He glanced around the cave for him, and saw him hopping around gaily near Nasem.

"Lewiniz..." Nasem smiled. "Gai setame Lewiniz."

When Nasem started speaking, Streliomon stopped hopping around and stared at his defender. He understood what Nasem told him, and he smiled afterwards.

"Le-wi-niz." Streliomon stuttered, returning to hopping around.

A white glow blurred in appearance in the cave, lighting it up. Streliomon was the first to notice it. He gasped, and hopped backwards towards his defender. Nasem was staring at the white glow and he gently put his hand on Streliomon when he was close enough, to try and comfort him. It did help a little for the young Digimon. A white glow bathed the cave, and the white glow grew. Nasem's eyes widened when he saw the angel in front of him.

Streliomon hopped back into Nasem's lap.

"Assalamu Alaikum Nasem." The angel greeted, whispering.

"... Wa alaikum assalam." Nasem replied.

"I'm glad to see you're awake and safe. I see you've begun bounding with your Digimon. Gai śadowm Lewiniz?" The angel asked, looking at Streliomon.

"Ge lo." Streliomon replied.

"Alhamdullah." The angel nodded.

"... Who are you?" Nasem asked.

"Check your D-Satuza Nasem." The angel replied, whispering.

It seemed that the angel's tone was always a whisper, regardless of how high or low it spoke. Nasem was getting a little uneasy with the angel, as it knew stuff Nasem never told it. He aimed it at the angel. A 3D hologram image of the angel was imitated out of the digivice's monitor, with the angel spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the angel, was close to Nasem's.

"_Valhallamon - Mate Angel Jerebi - Valhallamon was short for Valhalla Monster_._ Valhalla was part of Norse mythology_._ It was a place where the Vikings thought their warriors would be after death_._ Valhallamon is a myth in the Digital World_._ It is said that he existed even before the Digital World ever existed_._ He could travel between dimensions and through time_._ Valhallamon's sight wasn't normal, as he could see straight through the soul of any codelimin or human - His attacks are: Guardian Defense; Light of Growth; Light of Death; Light of Freedom._"

_Valhallamon was as tall as Seraphimon in Digimon Frontier. Valhallamon was completely made out of pure white intense light. He had a pair of white angelic wings. The only thing on him that wasn't pure white intense light was white leather boots on his feet. His eyes were hollow, but yet still imitated whiteness._

"I'll answer some of your questions in awhile. The rest of your questions would be answered by someone else. For now, since the two of you have had your rests, please follow me to leave this cave." Valhallamon whispered.

Nasem gathered up his D-Satuza and his necklace. Nasem put his necklace around his neck. He put his D-Satuza back into his shorts' pocket, and he picked up Streliomon in his arms. Streliomon didn't object, as he preferred to be close to his defender, than alone on the ground. Valhallamon nodded and walked through a wall. Nasem blinked. He shrugged, and walked towards the same wall. Nasem and Streliomon both closed their eyes as they approached the wall...

_To be continued..._


	3. The Lost Defender

Passing the wall was quick and Nasem stopped, with Streliomon in his arms. His necklace was around his neck, and it glowed, catching Nasem's and his Digimon's attention. Nasem's clothes wilted away and Nasem gasped, but a green leather suit was covering his body. A green t-shirt materialized on his chest, while black sport pants materialized on his legs and black leather boots covered his feet.

A green cape swayed behind the defender, and a green tied band was around his forehead. On the back of the cape was an outline in black of a lion lying down on its stomach. Green silk gloves covered his hands. Streliomon jumped out of Nasem's arms, and landed on the soft ground in front of his defender. Streliomon remained there, staying close to his defender's foot.

After his clothes had changed, and Nasem got over the surprise, he took the chance to look around. Valhallamon was there watching him patiently. The sky had grey clouds and was purple. All around him were mirrors of numerous and different sizes; shapes; colors... etc. It was like the mirrors grew out of the ground and were sticking out of the ground. Nasem walked to one, and Streliomon kept close to him, hopping behind him.

Nasem looked into one and he didn't see his reflection. Instead, he saw a lion on two legs like Leomon, but his fur was completely white with green eyes. He had a black mane, and his tail was white. Nasem gasped and backed up a step in surprise. The lion blurred away. Streliomon looked into the same mirror and like Nasem, he didn't see his reflection. Instead he saw his evolved caterpillar form, which Streliomon wasn't familiar with.

Streliomon just blinked curiously at it, hopping closer to the mirror, and then the reflection blurred, and showed nothing. Nasem turned to Valhallamon, with a question in his eyes.

"You're in the Realm of Reflection. We're in another dimension all together. The wall you passed through was like a gateway from there to here, but it's one way only. This place is magical and mystical. You could easily get lost, and you could learn a lot from what the mirrors show. Never does a mirror show the same thing, at least not right away. I'll be bringing others, so be ready to meet them." Valhallamon explained, whispering.

"... What am I? And why do I have a Digimon... Again?" Nasem asked.

"I'll just say you're a Digital Defender: the Defender of Ownalis. I'll explain the rest when the others get here. I need to go and get them. Assalamu Alaikum." Valhallamon whispered.

Nasem nodded. "Wa alaikum assalam."

Valhallamon walked away from Nasem and Streliomon, and in a white flash, changed and flew away out of sight...

_Digital Defenders_

**By Scentomon**

The Algerian Team appears, and become more powerful than even the Japanese Team. Eventually to be widely known as Digital Defenders, the defenders face villains unlike any other. The remaining defenders become defenders and the defenders all come together to defeat their first opponent. The first main villain appears to them.

Episode 3: "The Lost Defender"

"This is one nice home." Takeru nodded.

"Arigato." Daisuke thanked.

Daisuke had suggested before when they were in the lab that they all meet again in his home early the next day. Gennai had excused himself and had rejected the offer. There were several reasons why Daisuke had suggested it, and one of them was for the DigiDestined to see the new home he and his family had moved to. They were all in the clothes that appeared from the beams that hit them. Jun was there as well. They were all in the living room and it was big.

It took all of them and there was more than enough space to move around. Some couches and cushioned seats were around the room. Noriko and Hiroshi were there with their digieggs also.

"Take a seat guys." Jun offered.

The DigiDestined all took a seat, and Koushiro took a seat, carrying his laptop. He was planning on keeping in contact with Gennai. Tentomon landed on one of the arms of the seat that his DigiDestined took. In all, the DigiDestined numbered 16. Taichi kept his eye on Daisuke and Hikari. This time around Hikari took a different seat and it was away from Daisuke. Chibomon was in Daisuke's arms, while Snow Botamon was in Hikari's arms.

Hikari had taken a seat next to Miyako on a couch. Daisuke sat down on a cushioned seat alone.

"When did you move?" Iori asked, once they were all seated.

"Two weeks after Jun got Pyro Botamon." Daisuke replied.

"This place must cost a fortune. How could your parents afford such a place?" Mimi asked.

"A few days before we moved, dad was promoted to CEO in a major Japanese electronic company." Jun replied.

"Nice." Yamato muttered.

"... You DigiDestined talk all you want. I'll be exploring this house." Agumon decided.

"We're coming with you." Gabumon decided.

Tentomon flew into the air. "Yes. I'm coming."

"We all are." Biyomon added.

The Digimon left their DigiDestined, and walked away, leaving Chibomon; Snow Botamon; Poyomon, and Pyro Botamon the remaining Digimon behind. The four babies didn't mind being left alone. Noriko was gently rubbing her digiegg quietly, while she was staring at it. While she did so, for the first time since she got it, Noriko felt her digiegg move, and she gasped. The DigiDestined and the four Digimon turned their attention towards Noriko.

Hikari noticed what was happening, and knowing her DigiDestined, Snow Botamon hopped off. Hikari had brought her digital camera and readied it. Noriko kept the digiegg on her lap. The digiegg cracked and in purple buff of smoke, the digiegg vanished. When the smoke cleared, there was a baby Digimon on Noriko's lap, and black eyes stared up at Noriko's eyes. Noriko blinked and her Snow Botamon blinked. Hikari took a photo of both Noriko and Snow Botamon.

"Another Snow Botamon?" Taichi asked. "Now how would we know which one is which?"

"They'd most likely have different evolved forms Tai." Koushiro explained.

Noriko smiled, and embraced her Snow Botamon. Hikari smiled, and her Snow Botamon took her place back on her DigiDestined.

"Just after one day and it hatches." Ken noted, rubbing his chin.

"Do you all remember the arrows of light that left the lab?" Miyako asked.

"Of course." Koushiro replied.

"Well, when I returned home from the lab yesterday, I was in for a surprise. All my siblings: Momoe; Mantarou, and Chizuru have D-3s and digieggs." Miyako explained.

"I was wondering about that, because my friend Michael from the United States called me up late last night and told me some new news. His digivice turned into a D-3 and he has some new clothes from an arrow of light. I told him what had happened here. He said he would be coming to Japan in the next few days." Mimi explained.

"... That explains why the arrows left. That's only four, and surely there are other DigiDestined around the world who got hit by the arrows." Koushiro realized, rubbing his chin.

"Michael I can understand, but why didn't your siblings come with you to this meeting? They are one of us now." Joe stated.

"They wanted all of you to know before they attended any meetings." Miyako explained.

"Gennai is looking for any information about the new crests that are on our belts. He told me he'd inform me if anything came up." Koushiro informed.

"I've been doing a little research after I left the lab yesterday on our new clothes, and I found out some stuff." Ken stated. "For one thing, the ones that are wearing gold vests show that their leaders. The ones with blue vests are with Daisuke, and the ones with black vests are with Taichi. I guess it's obvious but with both Daisuke and Taichi wearing goggles, it shows that we have two leaders: Taichi for the older DigiDestined and Daisuke for the younger ones."

"What about me and Hiroshi?" Noriko asked.

Ken looked at her. "I know you two can choose who you want to join."

"You mean between Daisuke and Taichi?" Hiroshi asked.

Ken nodded. "It appears so."

"That's easy. I'm with Daisuke." Noriko decided.

"Yeah. Same here. I'm all the way on Daisuke's side." Hiroshi agreed.

"What about the outlines on the back of our vests?" Sora asked.

"Not to mention the words below them." Takeru added.

"I've done research on that, and I've found out that the outlines are possible some form our Digimon would take. As for the words, well, since they aren't man-made, they are serious. I mean there are only words for Dai; Hikari, and Takeru. That means that Daisuke is the Prince of Miracles, one of the Princes of the DigiDestined, while Takeru is another prince, being the Prince of Hope. As for Hikari..." Ken paused.

"She's the new Vanguard of Light." Taichi finished, folding his arms.

"Exactly." Ken nodded.

"O.K. I can understand why Taichi has a gold vest. But why do you and Daisuke have gold vests?" Iori asked.

Ken was about to reply, but Daisuke beat him to it.

"Both our partners can jogress evolve together, so I think that's the reason." Daisuke replied.

Ken nodded. "Besides, some times it's better to have two leaders than one leader."

"Yeah, considering Daisuke's choices in battle!" Miyako chuckled.

Daisuke snorted. "I've got us out of dangerous times numerous times! I know I don't need to remind them to you."

"Yeah, you don't." Miyako giggled.

They all heard the front door open up and close.

"Hey! Is anyone home?" A voice asked.

A man with a dark red mustache and short dark red hair entered the room. When the DigiDestined saw him, they all tensed except for Daisuke and Jun. The man was wearing a red t-shirt and black pants.

"Hey! So someone is home!" The man exclaimed.

"Yeah. Hi dad." Daisuke greeted.

"This isn't a DigiDestined meeting, is it?" Mr. Motomiya inquired.

"It is dad." Jun replied.

Mr. Motomiya grinned. "Mind if I join you all? I would like to hear some interesting DigiDestined and Digimon stuff."

Mr. Motomiya jumped over a couch and landed in the middle of the couch. Noriko was to his right and Hiroshi was to his left. When the DigiDestined saw Mr. Motomiya's grin, they saw where Daisuke had gotten his. Chibomon sweat-dropped, while the two Snow Botamon; Poyomon, and Pyro Botamon all curiously stared at Mr. Motomiya.

"You do know the Digimon here, right Mr. Motomiya?" Koushiro questioned.

Mr. Motomiya nodded. "Yes, I do know my... hmm... son's and daughter's Digimon: Chibomon and Pyro Botamon. I also am familiar with Poyomon and Snow Botamon."

"That's good." Koushiro nodded.

Mr. Motomiya glanced at Yamato, making him tense up. "You're Yamato Ishida, correct?"

"Yes Mr. Motomiya." Yamato nodded, a little shaky.

Mr. Motomiya glanced at Hikari next, making her tense up along with Snow Botamon. "And you're Hikari Yagami, right?"

Hikari only nodded, not finding her voice, too shy to speak. Mr. Motomiya laughed, and he looked at his kids.

"Nice." He muttered.

Both Daisuke and Jun sweat-dropped. They understood what he meant, but they had no idea how he found out about the ones they had feelings for. Fortunately, the phone rung and Mrs. Motomiya entered the room and answered it. The DigiDestined and Mr. Motomiya were quiet, watching. Mrs. Motomiya talked on the phone for a few moments, and she turned towards Daisuke.

"Dai, it's for you dear." Mrs. Motomiya informed, holding the phone.

Chibomon hopped off of Daisuke's lap, and Daisuke stood up and went over to the phone. He took it from his mother. Mrs. Motomiya saw her husband and went over to him.

"Nashza, I need your help with something in the kitchen." Mrs. Motomiya requested.

"Of course Ninto." Mr. Motomiya nodded.

He stood up and walked around the couch to his wife.

"See you DigiDestined later." Mr. Motomiya waved farewell.

The DigiDestined nodded. Daisuke was quietly talking on the phone.

- _Davis? _- A familiar voice with an American accent asked.

Daisuke blinked. "Yeah... Is that you Willis?"

- _Yep! How are you doing? _- Willis asked.

"Well, we're having a DigiDestined meeting here in my home. What's up with you?" Daisuke asked, whispering.

- _Why are you whispering?_ - Willis asked.

"I don't want the others to hear." Daisuke replied.

Since their little adventure back in the U.S. when the new second Japanese DigiDestined Team met up with Willis for the first time, both Daisuke and Willis had kept in touch since then, whether it was through e-mail or through the phone.

- _I see... Much has happened here since we last talked._ - Willis started.

"Lots of stuff has happened here also." Daisuke agreed.

- _You go first Dai._ - Willis requested.

"O.K. Well, I told you about me and my family moving to a new home, right?" Daisuke asked.

_- Yeah. _- Willis confirmed.

"Did I mention that my sister has her own Digimon partner?" Daisuke asked.

_- Jun and Pyro Botamon? Yeah. _- Willis confirmed.

"Well... There's some news about the Digital World." Daisuke whispered.

_- What about you and Kari?_ - Willis asked.

Daisuke glanced at Hikari, and she noticed. He quickly looked away.

-_ You just glanced at her, didn't you?_ - Willis asked, laughing.

"... Well, Hikari wanted and did come with me to a DigiDestined meeting yesterday in Koushiro's lab." Daisuke whispered.

_- ... Do you know what that means? Because it certainly means something here in the states. _- Willis stated.

"Yeah, I do know, but I played damn when Tai interrogated me about it." Daisuke whispered.

- _Big brothers are like that any where. - _Willis agreed.

"I think Kar was disappointed when I played damn." Daisuke whispered.

_- Using her pet name now, are we? From the way she might've understood it, it could be two ways, either you were pretending you didn't know, or she actually thought you really don't know. - _Willis informed.

"If she wants to tell me she has feelings for me, then why doesn't she tell me directly?" Daisuke asked.

- _What? In front of everyone, including your own Digimon? It doesn't work like that Dai._ - Willis replied.

"Something else happened yesterday when we were in Koushiro's lab. Arrows of light..." Daisuke started.

- _Yes! That's what I wanted to tell you about! _- Willis exclaimed, interrupting his friend and fellow DigiDestined.

Daisuke blinked. "It happened to you as well?"

- _Yeah, and my digivice changed. I also am wearing some new clothes... Wait, what do you mean 'you as well'? _- Willis asked.

"Well, after the arrows changed us in the lab, there were some left and they all left the lab. We just found out that Miyako's three siblings have digivices and digieggs, and also Michael in the states with you. His digivice changed." Daisuke explained.

_- It must have happened around the world, staring from Izzy's lab. Are you talking about Michael Berton? _- Willis asked.

"I don't know his full name, but it could be him. What color is your vest?" Daisuke asked.

_- Gold. Why? _- Willis asked.

Daisuke gasped. "Mine is also gold, as is Ken's, and Taichi's."

- _What does it mean? _- Willis asked.

"Ken tells us that it when a DigiDestined gets a gold vest from an arrow of light; it means that he or she is a DigiDestined leader." Daisuke replied.

- _Wow! Are you saying I'm the leader of the DigiDestined here in the United States? _- Willis asked.

Daisuke shrugged. "I don't know. You could be. You need to come to Odaiba for us to talk personally."

- _I'm planning to come in a few days time. I called you in first place to tell you about the arrow of light and about coming there. - _Willis informed.

"Michael is also coming in a few days time. You think you could come with him, maybe on the same plane?" Daisuke asked.

_- I could. I need to ask for my dad's help in that. You do know what my dad works as, so no need to tell you there. - _Willis stated.

"Yeah, I do know... Are you coming alone or with someone else?" Daisuke asked.

_- I'm planning to come alone... Listen Dai, I've got to go. I think Terriermon and Lopmon are in trouble again. I'll e-mail you my flight number and time of arrival. See you in Odaiba. Bye. _- Willis excused.

Daisuke laughed. "Yeah, see you here. Bye."

Daisuke hung up the phone and turned around. He saw all the DigiDestined staring at him. He sweat-dropped.

"You were all listening?" Daisuke questioned.

"Yes and no." Koushiro replied. "We heard you talking to someone, but we didn't hear the exact words."

Daisuke sighed. "That's good to know."

"So who was it Dai?" Hikari asked.

"Willis." Daisuke replied. "... Mimi, what's Michael's family name?"

Mimi blinked. "Berton. Why?"

Daisuke nodded. "It's him then. Willis does know him."

"Don't tell us." Ken started. "An arrow of light hit Willis and he's coming over in a few days."

"Yes. He's coming alone, and he'll try to come with Michael, on the same plane." Daisuke explained.

"Could he do that?" Takeru asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Yes."

"I didn't know you kept in touch with Willis." Iori remarked.

Daisuke shrugged. "There's a lot of stuff I don't share with you guys nowadays."

Hikari understood what Daisuke meant, because a lot of stuff happened in her that she didn't and hadn't shared with anyone. One thing was her first crush being Takeru, then Willis for awhile after she first met him, and last so far was Daisuke. Hikari had decided to keep all that to herself. She didn't want Takeru to know that he was her first crush, especially after she had told him she had feelings for Daisuke...

Streliomon was on his defender's lap, while Nasem gently petted his Digimon on his head. Streliomon closed his eyes, enjoying the attention he was getting from his defender. A puff of black smoke caught attention from both defender and Digimon. They turned towards the smoke and saw a baby Digimon after the black smoke had cleared. With Streliomon still on his lap, and without disturbing him, Nasem took out his D-Satuza and aimed it at the baby Digimon.

A 3D hologram image of the baby Digimon was imitated out of the digivice's monitor, with the baby spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the baby, was close to Nasem's.

"_Survivomon - Embryo Micro Jerebi - Survivomon was short for Survival Monster_. _Survivomon could only speak his name and another Digimon's name_. _He's in love with Ringmon_. _Survivomon hopped around, be he also could float around_ - _His attack is: Emerald Shock_."

_Survivomon was Botamon's size, as he was only Otazoidmon's head, though his skin was dark green. His eyes were still green._

It was a Digimon Nasem had never seen before. He knew that it was his, and that it belonged to another defender. Nasem put his D-Satuza away. Streliomon kept staring at Survivomon curiously. Nasem noticed, but he ignored it. Curious about the new Digimon, and of a possible playmate, Streliomon hopped off of his defender's lap and hopped over to Survivomon.

"Ge Streliomon. Gai setame Lewiniz. Gai śadowm?" Streliomon asked.

Survivomon turned towards Streliomon, and gasped. He quickly hopped away from Streliomon, frightened. Streliomon turned transparent green. Nasem noticed and quickly stood up smiling, and watched.

**Streliomon dicrenol...  
Ledisomon!**

A new evolved form took Streliomon's place. Nasem recognized his newly evolved Digimon. Ledisomon glanced back at his defender curiously. Nasem took out his D-Satuza and aimed it at Ledisomon. A 3D hologram image of Ledisomon was imitated out of the digivice's monitor, with Ledisomon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Ledisomon, was close to Nasem's.

"_Ledisomon - Caterpillar Micro Jerebi - Ledisomon was short for Lediso Monster_. _Lediso was a Twilasin term meaning unique_ - _His attack is: Sezalo Flagha_."

_Ledisomon was Koromon's size. He had green eyes. Instead of having the tip of his tail being a tuff of fur, it was filled with spikes. He had Streliomon's tail, but it was a few inches longer with a few additional spikes, and the tied tail band again before the last. Three bangs of black hair were on Ledisomon's forehead. There were green spikes of hair on the top of the fluffy ears._

Nasem nodded, putting his D-Satuza away in his pants. He smiled at Ledisomon, and Ledisomon returned the smile.

"Ledisomon." Nasem muttered.

"Ledisomon." Ledisomon repeated laughing.

In a puff of dark blue smoke, catching Nasem's; Ledisomon's, and Survivomon's attentions, another Digimon appeared not to far from them. Nasem's eyes widened when he saw the baby codelimin, as did Ledisomon's. Ledisomon hopped over to it. It was a Streliomon, but Nasem recognized it as the female Streliomon, because he remembered coming up with the female line of Sewimon, even though he didn't draw it in his sketch.

Ledisomon curiously blinked at Streliomon, and Streliomon blinked back. After a few quiet moments, the female Streliomon laughed, and her voice was female like, proving that she was female. She hopped closer to Ledisomon, startling him and keeping him alert. Streliomon gently swayed her small tail, staring and smiling at Ledisomon. She hopped even closer to Ledisomon, almost touching him, and Ledisomon screamed. He hastily hopped away from Streliomon.

Streliomon tilted her head, confused at what she had done to scare her male counterpart. Ledisomon hopped all the way to his defender, and Nasem was laughing, watching the whole exchange. Survivomon saw it also, and he remained quiet. Realizing something, Nasem suddenly stopped laughing, thinking if he would like the female Streliomon's defender or not. Nasem was snapped out of his thoughts as a puff of red smoke suddenly appeared in sight.

Streliomon hopped towards Ledisomon, who was hiding behind his defender's right leg. She was sure not to get too close though. She watched the smoke clear away and a third baby Digimon appearing. Nasem took out his D-Satuza and decided to keep it out. He aimed it at the new baby Digimon. A 3D image of the baby was imitated out of the digivice's monitor, with the baby spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the baby, was close to Nasem's.

"_Runnymon - Embryo Micro Meric - Runnymon was short for Runny Monster_. _Runnymon floated_. _She was associated with the crest of Loyamin and with the Defender of Cosmic Dust _- _Her attack is: Run Dash_."

_Runnymon was a green droplet._

"First one to mention crest and defender." Nasem noted.

Streliomon noticed that Runnymon was female just like her, and Streliomon smiled to that. She hopped towards Runnymon, taking her by surprise. Runnymon turned around to Streliomon and smiled, lowering herself to look at Streliomon.

"Aimer!" Streliomon greeted cheerfully.

Runnymon blinked, not understanding what Streliomon was saying, but she ignored it and just smiled at Streliomon. Streliomon took it as a positive reply and smiled in return. Nasem folded his arms, with his D-Satuza in his right hand.

"I have a feeling those two are going to become close friends." Nasem muttered.

**Survivomon dicrenol...  
Emeraldmon!**

The sudden evolution took all those there by surprise, and Nasem aimed his D-Satuza at the new short Digimon. A 3D image of new evolved form was imitated out of the digivice's monitor, with the caterpillar spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the caterpillar, was close to Nasem's.

"_Emeraldmon - Caterpillar Micro Jerebi - Emeraldmon was short for Emerald Monster_. _From this stage, Emeraldmon's favorite dish would become milk pudding_. _Emeraldmon was in love with the female Crownmon_ - _His attack is: Emerald Bubbles_."

_Emeraldmon was Otazoidmon in a miniature form. He didn't have his cape, as his shirt and pants were shorter and smaller, so they could fit him. He didn't have a belt, but he still had the gloves on, along with the crest of myths on the upper right of his shirt. His eyes were still green, as his hair was still brown; short and smooth._

Nasem noticed the crest of myths, and was surprised to see it on Emeraldmon. He wondered where it came from, and wondered if Emeraldmon's defender also had the crest of myths. It did confuse Nasem. Emeraldmon slowly walked towards Ledisomon and Nasem. Ledisomon blinked, noticing Emeraldmon approaching them. He carefully left his place behind Nasem's leg. Emeraldmon stopped in front of Ledisomon.

"I know I won't understand you. But we're the same level now, and I'd like to be friends with you." Emeraldmon requested.

"Śadowm?" Ledisomon asked, glancing up at his defender.

Nasem smiled. "Gai jerebit gai."

Ledisomon's eyes widened. "Lo! Emeraldmon jerebit Ledisomon."

"Call me Cometris." Emeraldmon requested.

He glanced up at Nasem. "How do you say: 'My name is Cometris'?"

"Ge setame Cometris." Nasem informed.

Emeraldmon nodded. He looked at Ledisomon, who was staring back at him.

"Ge setame Cometris." Emeraldmon greeted.

Ledisomon smiled. "Aimer Cometris! Setame Lewiniz."

"Lewiniz." Emeraldmon nodded, smiling.

A blue puff of smoke appeared, and Nasem gasped when he saw the Digimon baby. He recognized it too well, but he remembered that it wasn't deleted, or was it and he didn't know? Nasem knew he would find out about that sooner or later. Both Ledisomon and Emeraldmon noticed the familiar look Nasem had on his face when he saw the baby Digimon.

"Who's that?" Emeraldmon inquired.

"That's Zoomon... I really hope he isn't mine. I'm Nasem Jaacto: the Defender of Ownalis. That's what I was told, I mean with the defender stuff. You can call me Nasem." Nasem greeted.

"Lewiniz is yours?" Emeraldmon asked.

Nasem nodded. "Do you know why you have that crest near your shoulder?"

Emeraldmon glanced at it, and then glanced back at Nasem, shaking his head. Nasem sighed.

"Aren't you going to analyze him?" Emeraldmon asked.

"Zoomon? No. Some other defender could do it." Nasem replied.

"I don't see any other defender here." Emeraldmon reminded.

"Oh! Just leave me alone, would you?!" Nasem snapped.

Emeraldmon jumped back, as Ledisomon also hopped back frightened. Nasem sighed, and walked away from them all. All the Digimon noticed. Ledisomon glanced at Emeraldmon, then at his defender. He decided to follow his defender and keep him company, even if it was silent company. Ledisomon hopped after Nasem.

"Nasem!" Ledisomon yelled.

Nasem stopped, glancing back at his Digimon. Ledisomon stopped, and returned the stare. Nasem gestured with his head for Ledisomon to follow him, and Ledisomon smiled, continuing on hopping towards Nasem. Nasem continued on walking away, but slower this time, for his Digimon to be able to catch up with him. Emeraldmon shrugged, and approached Zoomon, as did Streliomon and Runnymon.

Streliomon glanced back at Ledisomon from time to time, until he and his defender were no longer in sight. Nasem remembered his sketches and them not being with him. At least his D-Satuza was the same, and had remained with him since his father had given it to him years back in Syria. It was the only thing Nasem had that his father ever gave to him. Now he couldn't get any other gifts from his father. It was something Nasem treasured dearly, reminding him of his father.

Ledisomon remembered seeing the form he was currently in, in the mirror while he was Streliomon. Away from the other Digimon, Nasem sat down on the soft cushioned ground. He supported his back on the side of one of the mirrors. Curious of how his next evolved form would look like, Ledisomon went around his defender and glanced into the mirror that his defender supported his back on.

What he saw though wasn't the reflection of his next evolved form, but something else. Ledisomon saw some sort of Digimon with black fur; an owl's tail; a black headband, and owl talon feet, not to mention the pair of black owl wings on the Digimon's back. Ledisomon was sure that the reflection he was seeing wasn't his next evolved form, but the form he saw was quite impressing and interesting to him. He couldn't wait to get to such a form.

After the reflection vanished, Ledisomon hopped over to his defender, and hopped onto his lap. Nasem smiled down at his Digimon. Ledisomon just curled up around himself and closed his eyes on his defender's lap. Nasem gently petted Ledisomon's head, careful not to touch his tail. Nasem slowly closed his eyes, and dozed off to sleep, missing the last baby Digimon appearing...

"Do you think he's O.K.?" A beautiful feminine voice asked.

"Yeah. I think he's just sleeping." Another feminine voice replied.

"How could someone sleep in a place like this?" A third voice questioned, being male.

"He was here before us." The first voice reminded.

The voices were all new to Nasem's ears.

"Well, he does have a Ledisomon on his lap, just like yours Johara." The second voice noted.

That got Nasem's attention, and he was instantly reminded of his previous thoughts about whether he would like the defender of the female Streliomon or not. But, Ledisomon? She evolved?

"He isn't sleeping. He's hearing us quite well now." A familiar voice whispered.

'Valhallamon.' Nasem thought.

Nasem opened up his green emerald eyes. The first thing he was brown eyes. It was blurry at first, but it eventually cleared up and Nasem saw a girl around his age with brown eyes. Her hair wasn't showing, and she was sitting down beside Nasem staring at him. She was wearing a dark blue dress that covered her figure. Her dress had white snow scattered around it. She was also wearing a dark blue Hijab, covering her hair completely. '

A dark blue cape swayed behind her, and a dark blue tied band was around her forehead. Dark blue silk gloves covered her hands. Dark blue leather boots covered her feet. In her arms was the female Ledisomon, only now evolved. She was smiling at him, or was it someone else. Nasem glanced down at his Ledisomon and saw him awake, blinking up at the female Ledisomon. Ledisomon moved closer to Nasem's chest, frightened from the sudden closeness.

Nasem figured that the other defenders arrived in the realm after he had dozed off to sleep. He kept his hand on his Ledisomon's head, trying to comfort him, and slowly succeeding. Nasem glanced back at Johara, and Johara was staring at him, as the two shared eye contact for a few moments, with everyone there noticing. Everyone remained silent. Breaking eye contact with her, Nasem glanced at the other girl on his other side.

This girl smiled at Nasem. She wore a red fisherman's hat; a red shirt, and red shorts. She wore red sport shoes. She wore a red cape behind her. Her eyes were green like Nasem's, and she had red long hair, showing below the fisherman's hat.

"Assalamu Alaikum..." The first young woman greeted.

"... Wa alaikum assalam." Nasem replied.

The young woman smiled. The young woman with red clothes folded her arms.

"Another Muslim. Well, not surprising. I should consider myself lucky to be a Digital Defender with you all." The second young woman shrugged.

"Hey! I'm Christian just like you Candice!" A young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes reminded.

Nasem glanced at the young woman, only noticing her then. She was wearing an orange shirt and pink shorts. She wore pink heeled shoes, with a pink cape behind her, and a pink tied headband around her forehead. Beside her was a Digimon Nasem wasn't familiar with.

"Keep your heels on girl. I already know that Penelope." The young woman named Candice rolled her eyes.

"I'm Johara Starden." Johara whispered, introducing herself.

"Nasem Jaacto." Nasem whispered, nodding.

"Just what defender are you anyways?" The first male's voice asked, stopping in front of Nasem.

Nasem recognized his voice from earlier, as being the first male voice he heard. Something about this defender was familiar to Nasem, but he just couldn't remember at the moment. He had black short hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black shirt; dark green sport pants, and black leather boots. A black cape was behind him and a black tied headband was around his forehead. Black silk gloves covered his hands. Beside him was Emeraldmon.

Ledisomon growled, glaring at the defender. Nasem just glanced at him, and ignored his answer. Nasem took Ledisomon into his arms and slowly stood up, with both Johara and Candice following his lead. The defender in black shirt snorted.

"Now you have these two girls following you." He remarked.

Johara's eye twitched, but she remained silent. Only Nasem noticed, and he barely noticed it in time. Candice raised her head, folding her arms.

"You have a problem with that kid?!" Candice snarled.

"Kid! Just who are you calling kid?!" The defender yelled.

Johara rolled her eyes, and took Nasem by the arm, pulling him away from the two, and away from the others. Nasem's Ledisomon was in Nasem's arms, while Johara's Ledisomon was in her arms.

"That's Candice Starshine, and the one who's rude is Shehab Nasran. That young woman there is Penelope Briarton, and the quiet lonely boy there is Nasser Jaldoon. Besides you, I like him." Johara explained.

Nasem noticed the Digimon with all of them, and he was too familiar with the Digimon with Nasser. It was Sonarlifmon, and Nasem was glad that it wasn't his.

"You probably already met Ledisomon here, since you also already have one. I named Twituza and it means Chant in Twilasin." Johara informed.

Nasem's eyes widened. "You know Twilasin?"

Johara blinked. "Do you?"

"Lo." Nasem replied, smiling.

Johara smiled. "This is going to be nice."

"I named my Ledisomon Lewiniz." Nasem informed.

"Favored or favorite. Nice name." Johara remarked.

"Gai zolas." Nasem nodded.

"Zolam." Johara replied.

"What's that Digimon with Candice and Penelope? I already know the others." Nasem explained.

"The Digimon with Candice is Rainmon, and with Penelope is Crownmon." Johara informed.

_Sonarlifmon was Gatomon's height, but the tail was shorter than Gatomon's. He was without the mane; claws and armor. The crest of myths was on his forehead. Sonarlifmon's brown eyes were shown. Emerald energized blades took the place of the claws above Sonarlifmon's fingers. He had green; circular shoulder pads. His emerald gloves were still there, but not fingerless anymore, yet still leather._

_Rainmon was the size of Botamon, pink in color. A blue outlined raindrop was on her forehead._

_Crownmon was Shetamon in mini size like Demi Veemon or Emeraldmon. A sapphire crown was around her head. She had blue eyes with yellow shirt hair. She was human in figure, human baby form. She was wearing a blue shirt; blue pants, and blue shoes below it. The crest of mulige was on her shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder. It was in dark blue._

Nasem understood why Sonarlifmon had the crest of myths on him.

"I'm the Defender of Ownalis." Nasem stated.

"Defender of Celestial Wind, and Reflective Leopard. See?" Johara asked, turning around.

Nasem noticed the outline in white of a snow leopard glancing behind her on the back of Johara's cape. After a few moments, Johara turned around, facing Nasem again.

"What about you?" Johara asked.

"I don't know." Nasem replied.

"He's Guarding Lion." Valhallamon whispered, appearing close to them.

Johara jumped, while Nasem remained calm, not startled at all, being used to Valhallamon's sudden appearances and disappearances.

"May I see the back of your cape?" Johara inquired.

Nasem nodded and turned around. Johara saw an outline in black of a lion lying down on its stomach. A few moments later and Nasem turned around, facing Johara again.

"You explained stuff to them while I was sleeping, right?" Nasem asked, looking at Valhallamon.

Valhallamon nodded.

"Now the six defenders are all together, but there are more than six defenders. Assalamu Alaikum..." Valhallamon whispered.

"Wa alaikum assalam." Both Johara and Nasem replied in unison.

Both Ledisomon glanced at each other when their defenders spoke in unison. Valhallamon turned into a white glow and flew away out of the realm. Johara and Nasem turned to each other.

"What did he mean by '... there are more than six defenders'?" Nasem inquired.

"Maybe he meant that there are others that are defenders, but aren't with us or can't be located now." Johara replied.

"Possible." Nasem muttered.

"Hey Nasem?" Johara questioned.

"Yeah." Nasem replied.

"From now, I want you to know that I'll accept you to lead us: Digital Defenders." Johara informed. "I don't know about the others though."

Nasem and Johara glanced towards Shehab and Candice, and saw them still arguing. Penelope was watching them impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Maybe its my purpose to lead you all. This isn't going to be easy." Nasem whispered.

"It'll work out somehow insha' Allah." Johara grinned.

With Ledisomon in his arms, Nasem walked towards Nasser. Nasem noticed what Nasser was wearing, and it was a blue t-shirt and light blue shorts. Nasser had blue hiking shoes, and blue leather gloves covered his hands. A blue tied headband was around his forehead, and a blue cape swayed behind him. Nasem noticed the outline behind Nasser's cape, and it was the outline of a dolphin leaping into the air in light blue.

Johara followed him towards Nasser. Nasem figured that the clothes they were all wearing only appeared on them after they entered the realm somehow. When Johara told Nasem Shehab's name, the name was also familiar to Nasem.

"Assalamu Alaikum." Nasem greeted, reaching Nasser.

Nasser glanced up at Nasem. "Wa alaikum assalam."

"Do you mind if we join you two?" Nasem asked.

Nasser shook his head. Nasem took a seat down beside Nasser, with Sonarlifmon on Nasser's other side.

"I'm Nasem Jaacto, and this is Lewiniz. He's Ledisomon now. I'm the Defender of Ownalis, and Guarding Lion." Nasem greeted.

"Nasser Jaldoon. I'm from Oran. This is Bristle. He's Sonarlifmon now. I'm the Defender of the Wild, and Peaceful Dolphin." Nasser greeted.

Johara joined them silently. Nasser glanced at her momentarily, acknowledging her presence.

"This is Twituza, and I'm from Constantine." Johara informed.

"I'm from Dar Al-Azal." Nasem informed.

"Where?" Nasser asked.

"It's an isolated village in the south near an oasis... Or it used to be." Nasem replied.

Johara gasped. "You're from there? That's it's name?"

"I'm sorry." Nasser apologized.

Nasem shook his head. "No need."

"May I join you three?" A feminine voice asked.

They all turned there heads. Johara smiled. It was Penelope, with Crownmon by her side.

"Yeah. You're welcome to join us." Nasser nodded.

Penelope smiled, and joined them all.

"I'm Nasem Jaacto: the Defender of Ownalis and Guarding Lion." Nasem greeted.

Penelope nodded. "Penelope Briarton: the Defender of Biovesto. I don't have an animal name like you guys."

"... I told Nasem that I accept him to lead us, but I don't know the rest of you." Johara informed.

"I don't mind, and better you than Shehab." Nasser agreed.

"You're the best one for it." Penelope nodded, agreeing.

Before any other word could be spoken, all their digivices started vibrating wildly. Penelope; Johara; Nasser, and Nasem all took out their digivices. For Nasem, it was his D-Satuza, but for the others it was named D-Meric. Candice and Shehab had stopped arguing and were checking their digivices.

"A Digimon!" Both Nasem and Shehab gasped.

Shehab glanced at Nasem, and glared at him, snarling. Candice quickly joined the four defenders with Rainmon.

"The Dark Prince has sent it!" Johara exclaimed.

"The Dark Prince?" Nasem repeated.

"No time to explain. We need to head back... But how?" Candice inquired.

"Leave that to me." Both Nasem and Shehab replied.

Nasem sighed, and sat back down. Shehab's digivice was similar to Nasem, and with the same colors, but the colors were in opposite places. Shehab did something, and some sort of tear opened in the realm, in the form of a bolt. The other side of the tear could be seen. Shehab and Emeraldmon stepped aside, and Penelope and Crownmon were the first to enter, followed by Candice and Rainmon. Nasser and Sonarlifmon were about to follow them.

But Nasem not moving made the two stop.

"Aren't you coming?" Nasser questioned.

"Yes, but through my own Digital Tear." Nasem replied.

"We're coming with you." Johara decided.

"We are also." Nasser decided, returning back to Nasem.

Shehab shrugged. "Your loss!"

He jumped through the tear, with Emeraldmon following his defender. The tear closed behind the defender and Emeraldmon. A few moments later and Nasem stood up. He did something on his D-Satuza, and slashed it vertically in midair in front of him. A tear opened up, with the other side shown.

"I'll go in first." Nasser decided.

He jumped into the tear first, with Sonarlifmon in his arms.

"We're heading to Oran." Nasem noted.

"Yep." Johara confirmed.

"You go in. The one who opens it needs to enter last because once I enter it, it would close behind me." Nasem explained.

"That's why Shehab didn't enter it first." Johara noted.

With Twituza in her arms, Johara jumped into the tear.

"Oddly enough, it isn't surprising that Shehab knew how to open a digital tear." Nasem muttered.

He jumped through his tear, with Lewiniz secure and safe in his arms. The tear closed behind him...

Nasem appeared in the sky over Oran and more precisely over the water near the harbor where Nasser was before. Having experienced entering through a digital tear before, Nasem wasn't scared, and he remained calm. Ledisomon had his eyes shut, and he was sobbing in fear.

"Hold your breath!" Nasem exclaimed.

Somehow Ledisomon understood his defender, and did as he was told, without opening his eyes. Nasem took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Moments later, he splashed into the water's harbor. Nasem opened his eyes in the water, and he instantly noticed that Ledisomon turned transparent green. He gasped, and quickly put both of his hands onto his mouth. A few bubbles escaped from his mouth. By doing so, he let go of Ledisomon. It was underwater, but Nasem still heard it.

**Ledisomon dicrenol...  
Sewimon!**

The water they were in suddenly turned green and Nasem felt the water lifting him towards the surface. Both Nasem and his Digimon broke the surface, and they both noticed that they were on some sort of green energy wave. Nasem felt something warm on his chest, and he glanced down at his necklace, noticing the crescent glowing green brilliantly. The wave crashed onto one of the docks, and Nasem landed onto the wood on his stomach.

"Nasem!" Johara's voice yelled out.

Nasem's crescent remained glowing green. Nasem was lifted into the air, and he glowed green, as did his Digimon. Both felt themselves being dried mysteriously. When they were dry, Nasem's crescent's glow faded away, and both Nasem and his Digimon landed gently onto the wood. Johara; her Digimon; Nasser, and his Digimon rushed over to Nasem.

"Are you O.K.?" Johara asked.

Nasem blinked, nodding. It was then that he noticed Johara wearing a similar necklace like his, but instead of green emerald, Nasem recognized the precious jewel as blue sapphire.

"Great place you brought us. I was here on this dock before I was brought to the Realm of Reflection. We probably scared away Torza." Nasser muttered.

"Who?" Johara asked.

"My dolphin friend." Nasser replied.

"You two also fell in the water?" Nasem asked.

"Yep, and somehow our Digimon evolved to their next form." Johara replied.

Nasem took out his D-Satuza and aimed it at the Digimon beside Johara. A 3D image of the Digimon was imitated out of the digivice's monitor, with the Digimon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the Digimon, was close to Nasem's.

"_Sewimon - Juvenile Mythical Jerebi - Sewimon was short for Sewit Monster, with Sewit being star in Twilasin_. _Two were only known to exist_. _Sewimon had strong smelling scent and sharp eyesight, along with sharp hearing_. _When either Sewimon listened to the wind, they understood what it told them_._ Both had in their system X-antibody and Anonymous Ultra_. _Both believed in One God_ - _Its attacks are: Satuza Zimac and Zomo Grasl_."

_Lewiniz was Renamon's height, and was black with black fur covering his body. He had green eyes. His face was like a wolf's with snouts. He had green spiked pads on his knees and shoulders. He had a black lion's tail with green spikes on it. He wore a black headband around his forehead. He had a green tuff of hair on his chest. His hair was dark green. His limbs were scaly like a dragon's, with three claws on each hand and foot. The tip of his tail had some spikes on them. A green outline of a crescent was on his forehead. A pair of black owl wings was on his back._

_Twituza was Renamon's height, and was black with black fur covering her body. She had green eyes. Her face like a wolf's with snout. She had blue circular pads on her knees and shoulders. She had a black leopard's tail with blue spikes on it. She wore a necklace around neck of a blue crescent. She had blue tuff of hair on her chest. Her hair was dark blue. Her limbs were scaly like a dragon's, with three claws on each hand and foot. The tip of her tail didn't have any spikes on them. A blue outline of a crescent was on her forehead. She had a pair of black owl wings on her back. She was thin and agile, with feminine curves and feminine body._

"_Zonemon - Juvenile Mammal Jerebi - Zonemon was short for Zone Monster_. _Zonemon was dubbed by his defender Bristle_. _He was associated with the crest of tranquility_._ Like any other cat, Zonemon was a good hunter and had strong senses_ - _His attacks are: Power Spin and Mane Pads_."

_Zonemon was a cat on two legs with the height as same as Lucemon. His fur was light green as he had a white mane behind his head: a short, smooth one. His eyes were brown, as he had dark green circular soft pads on his shoulders; elbows, and knees. A white belt was around his waist, as white tight bracelets were around his wrists. His hands were padded. His claws were sharp and white. The crest of myths was on his chest, covered by his fur. The crest was colored dark green._

Nasem's D-Satuza had analyzed both Sewimon at once, and shifting from Sewimon to Zonemon, the hologram blurred from one Digimon to another. Nasem was already familiar with Zonemon, but he did it for Johara and Nasser. He put away his digivice, and noticed both Nasser and Zonemon were wet, while Johara and Twituza were dry, like Nasem and Lewiniz. Nasem figured it had something to do with their necklaces.

"Could you three locate the Digimon?" Johara asked, staring at Twituza.

Twituza blinked and turned around, facing the city. She closed her eyes, and listened to the wind, as Lewiniz did the same. Zonemon closed his eyes, and sniffed the air. He opened his eyes and turned to his defender.

"It's a champion level Digimon, and the three other defenders are engaging in battle with it. From what I could tell, they were still in-training." Zonemon explained.

"If it's champion, then three in-training won't fare well with it." Nasem noted.

"They didn't evolve, so I guess we need to thank you." Johara realized.

Nasem chuckled. "Let's just go. Lewiniz, fly over us, but stay close."

Lewiniz nodded and flapped his wings, taking to the sky. Johara turned to Twituza.

"You too Twituza." Johara informed.

Twituza nodded and flapped her wings, joining Lewiniz in the air. Zonemon; Nasser; Johara, and Nasem all rushed towards the battle, while above them both Sewimon flew.

"The Dark Prince would pay for attacking my city first." Nasser muttered...

In the city, Shehab; Penelope, and Candice were all facing one Dark Tyrannomon. Their Digimon tried attacking Dark Tyrannomon time and time again, but it didn't do anything. The streets around them were deserted from people, leaving the defenders to battle the champion.

"_Emerald Bubbles_!" Emeraldmon yelled, jumping at Dark Tyrannomon.

Emeraldmon released numerous green emerald bubbles from his mouth at Dark Tyrannomon. They popped harmlessly on his rough dinosaur hide like so many times before. Dark Tyrannomon swung his arm, and swatted Emeraldmon back to the ground with the back of its hand. Shehab remained in his place, staying with Penelope, and Candice.

"_Rose Bubbles_!" Crownmon yelled, jumping at Dark Tyrannomon next.

Crownmon released numerous rose bubbles from her mouth at Dark Tyrannomon. They popped harmlessly on Dark Tyrannomon, and Dark Tyrannomon slammed his tail into Crownmon, sending her flying back to her defender. Penelope was able to catch her in her arms.

"_Eagle Bubbles_!" Rainmon yelled, blowing pink bubbles at Dark Tyrannomon.

Dark Tyrannomon snorted at Rainmon, glaring at her. Rainmon gasped, and quickly hopped back towards Candice.

"Enough of this!" Dark Tyrannomon roared.

"_Fire Blast_!" Dark Tyrannomon yelled.

The attack was aimed at the three defenseless defenders. Both Penelope and Candice screamed, closing their eyes, while Penelope embraced Crownmon tighter. Crownmon had her eyes closed. Emeraldmon's eyes widened in terror, on his side, watching with dread.

"_Power Spin_!" A voice yelled.

A spinning vertical tornado moved in front of the three defenders and somehow the attack was absorbed into Power Spin. The spin gradually stopped, and Zonemon appeared, facing Dark Tyrannomon and glaring at him.

"Who?" Shehab asked.

"Alright Bristle!" Nasser's voice yelled.

Shehab's eyes widened. "What?! He evolved?!"

Penelope and Candice glanced behind them, and saw Nasser; Johara, and Nasem rushing towards them. They also noticed Sewimon in the air, flying towards Dark Tyrannomon. Lewiniz and Twituza passed over the three defenders, and landed on either side of Zonemon, glaring at Dark Tyrannomon. Nasser; Johara, and Nasem reached the other three defenders.

"About time!" Shehab exclaimed.

Nasem ignored him.

"Go teach him to fear the Digital Defenders Lewiniz!" Nasem yelled, cheering his Digimon.

"Teach him a lesson he won't ever forget Twituza!" Johara yelled, cheering her Digimon.

"Support them Bristle." Nasser informed.

"They evolved." Penelope muttered her eyes wide.

Keeping his eyes on Dark Tyrannomon, Zonemon moved towards Emeraldmon and helped him to his feet. With Zonemon's help, both made it back to their defenders. Shehab didn't glance down at his Digimon. Emeraldmon sighed. Dark Tyrannomon roared.

"You defender would still lose. My dark prince should reign forever! _Dark Blast_!" Dark Tyrannomon yelled.

"I'm really starting to hate this 'prince'." Nasem muttered.

Nasser and Johara nodded their heads, agreeing with the Defender of Ownalis.

"I'm the Defender of Ownalis: Guarding Lion. With Allah's will, we'll guard those who need it!" Nasem yelled.

"I'm the Defender of Celestial Wind: Reflective Leopard. With Allah's will, we'll reflect your cruelty back at you!" Johara yelled.

"I'm the Defender of the Wild: Peaceful Dolphin. With Allah's will, we'll insure peace in all grounds from evil like you!" Nasser yelled.

"I'm the Defender of Cosmic Dust: Watchful Eagle. I'll watch over my friends at all times!" Candice yelled.

"I'm the Defender of Biovesto, and we'll kick your digital butt!" Penelope yelled.

"Digital Defenders!" The five defenders yelled in unison.

Shehab lowered his head, remaining quiet, and it wasn't unnoticed. Zonemon stepped forward.

"_Power Spin_!" Zonemon yelled.

Once more, Zonemon absorbed Fire Blast. He stopped spinning, and took a step back. Crownmon jumped out of Penelope's arms, and joined her fellow Digimon. Rainmon hopped over and joined the other Digimon. Both Crownmon and Rainmon turned transparent, with Crownmon being transparent pink and Rainmon being transparent red.

**Crownmon dicrenol...  
Shetamon!**

**Rainmon dicrenol...  
Ranbimon!**

"They evolved." Penelope whispered.

"You're amazing." Candice whispered, staring in awe at Ranbimon.

Johara quickly took out her D-Meric. It was similar to the D-Satuza, but with noticeable differences, making it something different. Johara's D-Meric's colors were blue and black. She aimed her D-Meric at Shetamon first. A 3D image of Shetamon was imitated out of the digivice's monitor, with Shetamon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Shetamon, was close to Johara's.

"_Shetamon - Juvenile Humanoid Jerebi - Shetamon was Penelope's Digimon, and was capable of flying_. _Shetamon was dubbed by her defender Starlight_. _She was associated with the crest of care_. _She could easily blend in with humans, even though she didn't have a special past_. _She's sweethearts with Otazoidmon, and has limited fire control_. _Her element was the element of fire and wind_. _Shetamon was also known as Scarfmon_ - _Her attacks are: Rose Flames; Flaming Tornado; Dream Fear; Triple Lightning Claws_."

_Shetamon was Renamon's height. She had blue eyes with short; smooth yellow hair, which was slightly spiked. She was human in figure. She was wearing a white shirt and white pants along with pink shoes below it. She wore pink mountain glove. A pink belt was around her waist, as the crest of mulige was in dark blue on her shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder._

"_Ranbimon - Juvenile Mythical Jerebi - Ranbimon was short for Rainbow Monster_. _Ranbimon was dubbed by her defender Foreen_. _She was associated with the crest of loyamin_. _She was sweethearts with Zonemon - Her attacks are: Rainbow Stars and Rainbow Dissolve_."

_Ranbimon was Lucemon's height with five pairs of wings: each pair of different color of the rainbow colors. The wings were leathered and feathered. Ranbimon had furred white arms; hands; feet and legs. Her legs were padded. Three brown bangs were slightly on her forehead; her hair was short; smooth, and brown. Her eyes were dark brown. Pink breastplates were over Ranbimon's small breasts. An outline of an eagle was on her forehead in blue._

Candice glanced at Shehab and noticed his head lowered. She sighed and turned back to the battle. She adored her evolved Digimon greatly. Johara put her D-Meric away. Not too far and in a safe distance, the battle was being broadcasted live on Algerian TV, with a cameraman and a field report witnessing the battle since the first three defenders started facing Dark Tyrannomon. Slowly, some people started looking out the windows at the battle.

"Let's finish this Digimon Defenders. _Mane Pads_!" Zonemon yelled.

"_Satuza Zimac_!" Lewiniz and Twituza yelled in unison.

"_Rose Flames_!" Shetamon yelled.

"_Rainbow Stars_!" Ranbimon yelled.

The four attacks remained separate, and all headed towards Dark Tyrannomon, who froze in fear. The four attacks collided with Dark Tyrannomon as one and together, resulting in a loud explosion that temporarily covered Dark Tyrannomon. The four Digimon knew better than such attacks defeating a champion like Dark Tyrannomon. Dark Tyrannomon was deleted, but not by the defenders' Digimon.

"_Black Line_!" A voice yelled out.

The defenders and their Digimon didn't see it, but they only heard it. An attack sliced through Dark Tyrannomon from behind and he burst into the data. The smoke cleared away, and the defenders and their Digimon were surprised to not only see data being sucked into a Digital Tear, and it being Dark Tyrannomon's data, but they were surprised by who had finished Dark Tyrannomon. Across from them was some Digimon in red armor, with a human behind it with a hood over his face.

"We finally meet defenders. Great job on your first test. I'm the Dark Prince, and my slave here is Yami Graslmon. He's champion. We'll meet again defenders, but we'll meet in the Digital World. The hunt is on. See ya!" The Dark Prince waved, before jumping into the Digital Tear.

Yami Graslmon hastily followed him, before the Digital Tear closed.

"That was the Dark Prince?" Penelope inquired.

"I didn't think he would show himself so soon." Nasser remarked.

"We have to go after him, before he could do anymore harm." Shehab narrowed his eyes.

"And we will, but look at this place first." Nasem noted...

_To be continued..._


End file.
